


i love you always

by sammthebitch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dream of You, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doing this instead of homework, yeah that's me rn, you know when you have a song on repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/pseuds/sammthebitch
Summary: Marinette and Luka resort to dreaming about each other; Tikki and Sass didn't create a whole dreamscape just for them, for nothing.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	i love you always

**Author's Note:**

> song: dream of you by camila cabello

_A field of roses._ _Red, blood red everywhere._

_T_ _he sunset, a mix of blood orange and pale yellow._

_Her dress, a mix of blush pink down to ruby red. Her hair, tied into a messy bun, a midnight blue so dark it was almost black._

_And there was him: a vision in blue-black clothing and shoes. Running towards her. Was he running or was she the one running?_

_Why did the ground sway? Was she falling? No, she couldn't be because she already did, into his palms. Her vision was filled with those ocean blue eyes, admiring her with such fascination it made her blush._

_This could only be the work of a dream. She didn't want to dream._

_She wondered why she wasn't waking up._

**Author's Note:**

> I left this as a draft bc I didn't finish it and didn't have time to, but now I think I'll keep it like this and just continue with the italic dream. 
> 
> lemme know what you think!


End file.
